Kakumei No Kishi: The Knights of Revolution
by Puffgirl1952
Summary: What would happen if the Scouts and Mamoru betray Usagi after finding their true Princess? (THE REST OF THE SUMMARY IS INSIDE; RATED FOR SWEARING AND VIOLENCE...THIS IS A REWRITE!)
1. Title, Summary & Disclaimer

**Kakumei No Kishi: The Knights of Revolution**

**A Sailor Moon and Utena Crossover Fanfic**

After almost being murdered and left for dead; Usagi with her brother Shingo along with the cats Luna and Artemis learn that their lives were a lie.

Usagi must restore her twin sister and then together with their chosen Champions; they must gather the Knights of the Cosmos. The Knights are mixed blood of the Planets and are much more powerful, they must also find and awaken the Princes of the Cosmos.

When the forces of Chaos begin to gather; the Princes with their Princess Brides and the Knights are the only ones who can restore Balance!

**Author's Disclaimer: PLEASE READ FIRST **

I was inspired to write Kakumei No Kishi: The Knights of Revolution from three stories; _Knights of Revolution by soldier-of-darkness, Betrayal of the Moon by naisymoon and Enough is Enough by twilightserius_. These three stories and authors gave me the Iinspiration to write this.

I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon and Utena; they belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Chiho Saito.


	2. Legend of the Door of Revolution

**Kakumei No Kishi: The Knights of Revolution**

**A Sailor Moon and Utena Crossover **

**Prologue: The Legend of the Door of Revolution **

_There was a great door that was half white and half silver; no one knows how it came to be or why, it bore a ten-point star and encircling it was a never-ending circle of endless knot. This door holds the powers of miracles and it waits for the day to be opened, and release that power._

_No one knows what is behind that door; for once the powers of miracles is released, those who open the door can walk through it. Some say that a kingdom where sickness and death does not exsist lays there, others say that the door leads to the Realms of the Gods and few more say that Paradise lies beyond the door._

_No one truly knows for the door is known as the Door of Revolution and it was hidden to be safe. Many search and fight for the Door; but no onecan find it, yet the search and fight continues._

_It is said that only those who hold the Powers of Cosmos can call forth and open the Door of Revolution. Yet what no one knows or even realizes is that the Door is sentient and a Game was created to find the worthy._

_The Door of Revolution knows who the souls of the chosen are and it patiently waits for their births. Once the chosen are born; there will be a war and only then will the Door's true purpose come to be._


	3. Introduction: The Battle

**Kakumei No Kishi: The Knights of Revolution**

**A Sailor Moon and Utena Crossover Fanfic**

**Introduction: Battle **

Forty people stood against ten people surrounded by a darkness that gives off a miasma of hatred, greed, jealousy, etc. Thirty-six individuals gave off auras of their own Powers and they form six groups of six.

The last four people stood as two pairs; they stood as royals while the rest flanked them as knights. There were two Princes and two Princess Brides; the Brides glowed like the Sun and Moon, while the Princes glowed with the Powers of Light, War, Spirit and Hope.

The ten people surrounded by darkness were nine girls and one man; eight of the girls flanked the couple before them. Their Princess held a crystal with rainbow lights and her Prince held a gold crystal.

Each of the eight girls held their own crystal; but it was clear that their Powers, including the Prince's were tide to their Princess. Both groups faced each other before the Door; their battle will determined Fate and Destiny.

"The Age of Change has come; Chaos will not rule," said one of the Princesses.

The Princess on the other side snarled as she said: "We will rule the Universe for it is our birthright; only those who are pure blood shall live in Utopia. You, half-breeds, will fall and die as you should have done!"

Soon both sides released their attacks and a bright flash of light flooded everywhere...


	4. Chapter 1: Akuma Kaosuno

**Kakumei No Kishi: The Knights of Revolution**

**A Sailor Moon and Utena Crossover Fanfic**

**Arc 1: The Betrayal of the Moon**

**Chapter 1: Akuma Kaosuno **

The betrayal began three months after the Sailor Wars and Chaos was scattered; everyone was enjoying the peace before Crystal Tokyo. But something had changed; Mamoru Chiba and the Sailor Scouts began to mistrust Usagi Tsukino, they still saw her flaws and consideredher still to be a clumsy, crybaby, irresponsible, immature klutz.

They were embarrassed to have her as Leader and Princess; they began to doubt Usagi and could not believe that she will be Neo-Queen or Mother of the future Princess Small Lady, they even began to believe that Usagi was a mistake. The only ones who still believe in Usagi were the Mau Cats, Luna and Artemis, her little brother Shingo Tsukino and other friends.

Usagi had started to go through some changes; even her school grades had gone up, but the Scouts and Mamoru did not notice nor did they care. A week later and a new girl moved to town; the Scouts and Mamoru right away noticed something about her.

The girl's name was Akuma Kaosuno; she had long silvery black hair (tied up in the same odando-style as Usagi) and cat blue eyes. Her skin was pale white and flawless; she even walked gracefully and held a certain aura around her.

The Scouts and Mamoru were drawn to Akuma; soon Mamoru began to dream of a girl calling him Endymion, she was begging him to find and wake her. Michelle Kaiou began to see visions of Akuma as a Sailor Scout within her Mirror and Raye Hino also began to see visions of Akuma within the Fire bearing the crescent moon on her brow.

But when Luna and Artemis met Akuma Kaosuno; they felt something off about the girl, they felt great dark energy flow from her. When Usagimet Akuma; she too felt the great dark energy and Iit scared her, yet none of the Scouts believed her and they told Usagi that she was just imagining or making it up.

The Sailor Scouts only tolerated Usagi for meetings and battles; yet they began to dissocialize with her after that and they also began to befriend Akuma. Even Mamoru Chiba found Akuma more appealing; she was far more beautiful then Usagi and he could not keep his eyes off her, Mamoru finally began to hang out with Akuma behind Usagi's back.

Soon new Youmas began to show up and they seem to be more interested to attack Akuma only. This interested the Sailor Scouts and Mamoru as Tuxedo Mask as they try to save her. Usagi as Eternal Sailor Moon tries to get to the battles, but other Youmas prevent her from reaching it in time.

When Sailor Moon finally reaches the battle; she is slightly drained but manages to destroy the Youmas. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask gang up on her for being late, and they never believe her about fighting other Youmas.

Sailor Moon felt the Scouts' disgust of her and she watched Mask go to Akuma's side and take the girl into his arms. Luna and Artemis would try to defend her; but the others shouted them down and they told the cats to quit lying, and defending the Moon Senshi.

After yelling at both Sailor Moon and the Mau Cats; the Scouts turned their attention to Akuma Kaosuno. They fumed over the fact that Akumagot hurt and they heaved all the blame onto Moon's shoulders.

_Something must be done,_was the collective thought as the group watched their Leader leave with the two cats. No one noticed that they were being watched from the shadows by three different forms.


	5. Chapter 2: Alcmene and KhensuQ&A

**Kakumei No Kishi: The Knights of Revolution**

**A Sailor Moon and Utena Crossover Fanfic**

**Arc 1: The Betrayal of the Moon**

**Chapter 2: Alcmene and Khensu/Questions, Answers and Decisions **

The next day was a weekend; the Scouts and Mamoru held a secret meeting behind the backs of Usagi, Luna and Artemis. The Mau Cats were no longer being trusted; the topic of the meeting was Akuma Kaosuno and Usagi Tsukino.

Mamoru mentioned his dreams then Raye and Michelle mentioned their visions of Akuma being a Sailor Scout and bearing the crescent moon mark. Trista Meiou finally mentioned that she could not access the Gates of Time; she also mentioned that she had a vision of Crystal Tokyo changing and that they may have made a mistake for the last five years.

"But what does this all mean?" Hannah Tomoe asked after a moment of silence.

Suddenly a female voice from behind the group replied: "It means, Princess Saturn, that Usagi Tsukino is not our true Princess!"

Everyone looked behind themselves as the door slid open and two cats walked in; one cat was an orange tabby with light maeve eyes and the other cat was a grayish blue tiger with light cyan blue eyes, both cats bore the gold upturn crescent moon on their brows. The cats came over and hopped onto the table and settled themselves in the center of the table side by side.

When the cats had everyone's attention; the orange tabby said in a female voice: "You heard me right, Sailor Scouts and Prince, there are things that have been kept from you. We are here to reveal the truth and set everything right!"

"What do you mean that Usagi is not our true Princess?" Amara Tenoh demanded and Makoto Kino asked: "Is Usagi Princess Serenity or not?"

"Usagi Tsukino is Serenity reborn but she is not the true Princess of the Moon," answered the tiger cat in a male voice.

Everyone was slightly confused and the tabby said after clearing her throat: "How rude of us for not introducing ourselves...I am Alcmene and this is my partner Khensu!"

"We are the Guardian Advisors of Queen Nephrenia; our true Queen of the Moon," added Khensu matter of fact

Ami Anderson asked after a moment of stunned silence: "Could you explain a bit more please?"

"Selenity had an older sister named Nephrenia; but she stole her sister's birthright and became Queen of the Moon. Nephrenia was firstborn as such she was the rightful heir and the true Moon Queen," Khensu began with a sad sigh.

Alcmene continued: "Selenity was a thief who took what was not hers; she did not know how to rule. I don't know how she managed to come to possess the Silver Imperial Crystal, but somehow she became the Mistress of the Crystal!"

"Then how do you explain Serenity?" Minako asked curiously and Hannah also asked: "What happened to Selenity's older sister?"

"Queen Nephrenia and her followers were exiled from the Moon; Serenity is a bastard and a half-breed, she was born after our true Queen was exiled. Everyone believed that only a _pure _ Lunarian of the Moon Goddess' line can rule the Moon and the Alliance; the people would not accept Serenity," Khensu replied with a disgusted scowl on his face and venom in his voice.

Alcmene nodded in agreement as she added: "Queen Nephrenia bore a pure Lunarian heir in secret; a daughter and named her Akuma. Selenity became jealous and she accused our Queen for using Magic to concieve; that was why our true Queen was exiled and found refuge with the other Planetary Rulers.

You are Princess Akuma's Protectors; you are purebloods of your home planets and you were sworn to protect our Princess with your very lives!"

"Where do I fit in? I'm suppose to be betrothed to the Princess of the Moon," inquired Mamoru slightly confused.

Khensu smiled slightly as he said: "Your Father wanted to help our Queen during her exile when she came to Earth; King Eurytheus offered aide in exchange for an alliance. You were only three when our Princess was promised to you and she was only one; Princess Akuma is your true betrothed, there would be an exception to your children!"

"Selenity had even dared to accuse King Eurytheus of raping a Priestess of Selene and getting her with child. In truth; the Priestess was actually a harlot who seduced your Father as she pretended to be the Moon Ambassador and bore a bastard," said Alcmene with a soft growl.

"Your Father wanted revenge for the slander and he got it through Queen Nephrenia; the marriage between Prince Endymion and Princess Alcmene would have made allies!"

"Were there other half-breeds on the planets?" Amara asked and the cats nodded.

Khensu explained with a distainful sniff: "Yes...Your parents had more then one sibling who either sired or bore a half-breed child; except for Lord Chronos who was the God of Time, He may have dallied. These children were seen as embarrassments for the planets and they were quickly casted out to die by the people; but for some strange reasons; these bastards somehow survived and got to the Moon where the so-called Queen Selenity protected them!"

"Your parents declared Selenity a false Queen and a tyrant; they denounced her as the Ruler of the Silver Alliance and Queen of the Moon. They then publicly declared Queen Nephrenia the Rightful Ruler of the Alliance and Queen of the Moon," added Alcmene with some pride.

Khensu said sadly: "But before we could act against the Whore Queen Selenity; the Negaverse made their move first!"

Everyone was silent as they thought over what was said and they found themselves agreeing with Alcmene and Khensu. But not only that; deep inside everyone knew what the cats were saying was true, yet one more thing still bothered them.

"After we were reborn here on Earth; Luna and Artemis woke our powers over time. Over the course of five years; we have protected Earth from Chaos with Usagi as our Leader and Princess," said Ami and everyone slightly nodded in agreement.

Both cats hissed in disgust as they chorused: "Luna and Artemis...Traitors, Liars and Decievers!"

"Luna is my little sister and Artemis is Khensu's little brother; they are loyal to Selenity and would do anything to protect the Bastard Princess Serenity," said Alcmene with a growl.

Khensu added: "They gave you false powers; you all have your own Imperial Crystals, the Whore Queen Selenity must have sealed your Crystals within your bodies. This must have been done to insure that you served Serenity without your true memories or Powers to save you!"

Everyone gasped in shock at this news...

"We must awaken our true Princess; only then will your Imperial Crystals be free," Khensu stated and Alcmene said: "Our true Queen Nephrenia has awakened and charged us to set things right!"

"Akuma Kaosuno is our true Princess," said Trista in realization.

Makoto added as everyone else came to the same realization: "That explains why Youmas were always attacking Akuma as if she had something, and why we are all drawn to her!"

"Yes...Akuma Kaosuno is our true Princess of the Moon and we must awaken her; she must reclaim her birthright, the Silver Imperial Crystal," said Alcmene and Khensu added: "We must also take care of the Bastard Princess Serenity and the traitors; Luna and Artemis!"

"We must break all ties and keep away from Usagi, Luna and Artemis. If they find out that Akuma is the true Princess of the Moon; they will try to corrupt or kill her," said Raye and everyone nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 3: Days Before the Betrayal

**Kakumei No Kishi: The Knights of Revolution**

**A Sailor Moon and Utena Crossover Fanfic**

**Arc 1: The Betrayal of the Moon**

**Chapter 3: Days Before the Betrayal **

For days; the Sailor Scouts and Mamoru avoided Usagi and the Mau Cats as Iif they were the plage. Artemis suddenly found himself thrown out of Minako's house and Minako would not tell him why; only that she never wanted the white cat in the first place and that he was not needed.

Artemis had to move in with Luna and Usagi; Luna shared everything with him to cheer Artemis up. As for Mamoru; he had become very cold and very distant from Usagi, he started to take Akuma out more publicly and had her at his side more.

It was on one such day that Usagi found them together; she visited the Crown Arcade Parlor for a milkshake treat after school. She had just gotten a 90% on Math that she was still studying hard to master; Usagi showed the paper to Motoki Furuhata (her friend/brother-figure) who worked in the family busness and he gave her a strawberry milkshake on the house.

Soon the sliding doors pinged open; Usagi and Motoki both looked to see who came in. Mamoru Chiba had entered the Parlor and he had his arm drapped around the waist of Akuma Kaosuno.

Usagi sat slightly frozen in shock as she began to play with the promise ring on her left hand; she watched Mamoru and Akuma go to a booth. Mamoru made sure that Akuma was sitting comfortably and his head was bent down as they talked before he came over to the counter.

Mamoru pretended that he did not see Usagi as he gave Motoki his and Akuma's orders. He said: "Hey Motoki; can I have an order of black coffee decaiff, no surgar and a vanilla milkshake!"

Motoki simply nodded as he was a bit shocked at what was happening before him and he went to fulfill the order. Mamoru patiently waited as he coldly ignored Usagi as she stared at him.

Knowing that Motoki was taking his time for a reason; Usagi took the opprotunity to approach Mamoru. She gently touched his shoulder only to draw back in a bit of surprise when he turned and glared at her.

"Mamo-chan; what is going on?" Usagi asked feeling slightly confused.

Mamoru said coldly: "You have no right to call me that, Usagi, you and I are through!"

"What..." stammered Usagi as she took a step back.

Mamoru faced Usagi as he sneered at her stricken look; he said venomously: "You are nothing but an immature child, Usagi Tsukino, you will never grow up. I need a beautiful mature woman who I can show off and be proud of!"

Motoki came with the drink orders; he glanced between Mamoru and Usagi, and he saw Usagi's pale stricken face as tears welled up in her eyes.

"As of this moment, Miss. Tsukino, we don't know each other nor have we ever met," spat Mamoru as he took his order after paying a stunned Motoki.

After that; Usagi found that the girls no longer wanted to talk to her, they ignored her when she tried to call them by phone and communicator. Even Luna tried to contact Mamoru and the girls but they ignored her too; Usagi, Luna and Artemis became confused about the group's behavior.

That was when Luna and Artemis went to the temple to confront them, and that was when they noticed the two new cats that was with the Scouts. Usagi also soon noticed that whenever Akuma was around; the Scouts would flock around the girls and flanked the girl like a court.

One day; Ami, Makoto and Minako had Akuma join them for lunch, and they invited her to Cherry Hill Temple for a meeting after school. When school ended; the three girls brought Akuma to the temple, making sure that they were not followed.

At first Akuma was slightly confused about all the secrecy and she became even more surprised when she heard two cats talk. Soon the two upturn crescent moons on the brows of Alcmene and Khensu began to glow, and before everyone's eyes; an upturn crescent moon surrounded by a ten-point black star appeared on Akuma's brow.

She became garbed in a form-fitting white Princess gown with puffy sleeves and a butterfly back bow; Power flowed from Akuma that caused everyone to take their Royal form and before each Scout appeared a glowing crystal.

"This is the sign; Princess Akuma has awakened and in her awakening your Imperial Crystals have been restored," said Khensu proudly.

The Scouts cupped their hands around their floating crystals as their transformation pens appeared floating in the air; the pens disintegrates as the Scouts were filled with their Imperial Crystals' Powers, necklaces bearing lockets appeared and the Crystals entered the lockets. Akuma stood regally with poise and grace as she gazed at the Scouts, and when her eyes met Prince Endymion's eyes; she blushed prettily and looked at him coyly.

Endymion went to his Princess; he took her into his arms and began to kiss her passionately, ignoring everyone until clearing of a throat had them parting breathlessly.

"Where is the Silver Imperial Crystal? I want my Crystal," inquired Akuma after a moment of silence.

Alcmene replied: "Your bastard cousin Serenity has the Crystal; she dares to use its Powers and tries to steal yourbirthright like her Mother stole from your Mother!"

"We will confront Serenity and force her to give our Princess the Silver Imperial Crystal," said Minako and Khensu added: "We must also remove Serenity from the Senshi; we must take away her Senshi Powers!"

Everyone nodded in agreement...


End file.
